Fire VS Ice
by Rain2009
Summary: Bobby walked over to the campfire, the soft shadows falling over is face. In his fingers twirled a piece of ice, which he was unconsciously keeping cold. Pyro winked, and the flame grew...Pre X2, one shot.


**Fire VS Ice**

**Disclaimer**I do **not **the X-Men Series, nor do I work for marvel, I am mealy a simple fanfiction writer…so please don't sue...The only characters that I **do** own, Kendra. I really do hope that you like this story, so let me know what you think of it. I take constructive criticism very well, so pleases please let me know what you think...

**Auhors note:** This takes place before X2, and its _defiantly_, not one of my _best_ work. Okay, this is a one shot deal, I thought of this over the weekend, because I went camping, and began staring into the fire, playing with a melting piece of ice. Story's come to m at the weirdest moments. Anyway, I hope you enjoy, R&R if you like. By the way, Kendra is a character that I created, she can control fire, but really doesn't do it in this story, if you want, you can read **You're Guardian Angel** that manly revolves around her, my other characters Lauren and Karthak, then if you're into Resident Evil, check out my first story **Resident Evil: Fear will be Redefined**. Well Enjoy!

Raingirl2000

Bobby causally crossed his arms, his crystal blue eyes scanning the tents secure posture; his muscles tightening as his chest raised then fell with each breath.

"I'd say we did a pretty good job setting up the tent." Rogue complimented there work, as she opened the zipper to her tent and moved her belongings inside. Bobby's gaze fell over the two Pyro freaks, not placing there own gear in one another's tent.

Kendra and John had gotten pretty close in the last few months. They were always close, but here lately its been …different. Bobby knew of Pyro's feelings for her. He had been planning on asking her out sometime during these two weeks of nonstop hiking and camping.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah?" he replied turned his head to gaze upon his perfect angel Rogue, as he southern accent came from the tent.

"Would you mind giving me a hand with this?" she indicated to her bag of equipment sitting outside the door.

"Sure." He picked it up, his mighty mussels rippling under his shirt, and brought it effortlessly into the tent, watching Rogue giggle out of the corner of his eye.

"What so funny?" he asked, setting the gear down, before plopping down next to her.

"The way you keep showing off your mussels."

He flexed, mockingly. "You mean like this?"

"Eh, would be better if they were bigger." She teased, and in seconds, he was on top of her, tickling her sides. "Hey! No tickling!"

"Why not?" Bobby replied before suddenly becoming aware of how close Rogue's mouth was.

Time seemed to stop as Bobby suddenly appeared much closer than Rogue realized, and soon she found her self looking deep into the boy's eyes, their noses almost touching as the world around them seemed to stop just for them.

"Bobby, I don't want to hurt you."

"You won't." He continued to lean in, there lips almost touching.

"Bobby, the first boy I kissed I put into a coma."

"I'm not afraid."

Rogue suddenly felt the pull of emotion guide her lips towards his, in a kiss that seemed far to difficult to pass up for _any_ logical reason. There lips met, in a slow passionate kiss, Rogue pulling back too soon, breathing ice.

"You have no idea how attractive that is." He whispered moments before there lips met once more, this time he let his tongue roam into her mouth. A frightening sound of the rustling of there tent door brought them back to reality, as there tent opened, the two flying apart.

"Wow, get a room you two." John remarked, Kendra giggling from behind him.

"John you're an ass." Bobby said, throwing a pillow at him, who caught it unerringly.

"Get your happy asses up, Storm wants us to go hunt for fire wood."

The two sets of teens soon made their way onto a small but beautiful path, which was surrounded by flourishing trees and the sounds of the birds chirping from them. John tossed a rock into the air, witch Bobby froze in mid air, before they split off, searching for wood.

They walked onwards for a while longer. Enjoying each others company with continuous fits of laughter and friendly conversation. They talked about everything from school to leaser; their moods light and happy as the birds sung majestically above them. The breeze swept their joyous and somewhat flirtatious conversation between John and Kendra through the trees and into the wild life, with little signs of slowing down they continued their private time together. The sun began setting and the vast chill snuck upon them, in the cold night air, they returned to the campsite, there arms over flowing with more than enough wood.

"Where do you want this Storm?" Kendra asked, as they approached.

"By the fire pit would be nice." So they walked over, and dropped it by them, as boy-scout-bobby began setting some into a pyramid.

"No, we need fire started and a few matches."

John rolled his eyes, and then whispered to Kendra. "Watch this."

He opened his Zippo, and in seconds had the fire going into a great blaze.

"Show off." Rogue muttered, giggling quietly.

After dinner, Bobby walked over to the campfire, the soft shadows falling over is face, as his hood fell into his icy eyes. In his fingers twirled a piece of ice, which he was unconsciously keeping cold.

Pyro winked, and the flame grew, with a small woof. "Your such a show off!" Bobby said jokingly.

"Why do you two always say that to me?"

"Because it's the truth." Kendra giggled.

Pyro flashed a toothy grin, and then shrugged. "I bet I could bet you in a contest iceman, fire Vs. Ice."

"Your on."

"I thought we agreed to leave the ego's at home." Rogue whined, to the boy's amusement.

Bobby set the cube on the ground. "Here's the contest, if I can keep that from melting, for ten minuets I win, you manage to turn it into water, and then you win deal?"

"Deal."

"Ready? Go!" Kendra ordered, and both boys went into action, as Pyro threw a line of fire at the tinny cube, but Iceman beat him to it, incasing the cube with his ice shards.

For ten minuets, the boys stood, battling it out, until Rogue announced that it was up. When all ceased, all four stood gawking at the piece of art, Bobby managed to not only keep it from melting, but place like three layers on it.

When the initial shock set in, Bobby smirked. "And I can do more than that."

"I can beat you one on one any day." Pyro snapped, as the fire flickered, then grew slightly before Kendra placed her hand on his shoulder, and he melted at her touch.


End file.
